


With Fire and Gold In Our Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ziam fic, larry - Freeform, larry fanfiction, larry fic, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s an ancient Greek story that’s well-known across the globe. People were once born with four arms, four legs, and two heads. Zeus feared their power, feared that they would try to overthrow him and the other gods—or even worse, stop worshipping them—so he split the bodies into two, soul mates forever destined to search for one another. His goal was that each person. with two arms, two legs, and one head, would spend eternity feeling as though they were missing a part of themselves. His intention was that it would be near impossible to find one’s soul mate, but hundreds of years later that is certainly not the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Fire and Gold In Our Eyes

There’s an ancient Greek story that’s well-known across the globe. People were once born with four arms, four legs, and two heads. Zeus feared their power, feared that they would try to overthrow him and the other gods—or even worse, stop worshipping them—so he split the bodies into two, soul mates forever destined to search for one another. His goal was that each person. with two arms, two legs, and one head, would spend eternity feeling as though they were missing a part of themselves. His intention was that it would be near impossible to find one’s soul mate, but hundreds of years later that is certainly not the case.

Louis Tomlinson is growing up in a world where your soul mate’s name is “burned” into the skin on your wrist once the both of you have been born, making it much easier to identify them. And almost everyone finds their soul mate. The system isn’t perfect, though, and there are mistakes.

/ / /

Louis isn’t that old when the name first appears on his wrist, a toddler nearing the age of three. He wakes up to an uncomfortable itch on his wrist, and when he looks down there are weird, dark markings there. They definitely weren't there when he fell asleep last night.

He climbs out of his bed in a panic, pajama-clad feet padding down the hall to the bathroom where his step stool is already in front of the sink. Climbing onto it, he stands on his tippy-toes to reach the soap, scrubbing furiously at his wrist. His frustration builds when it doesn’t start to fade, face turning red with anger while his wrist turns red from being rubbed raw. Eventually his mum finds him like that, scrubbing with tears streaming down his chubby little cheeks.

“Boo Bear, what on earth are you doing?” she asks softly, reaching over him to turn off the faucet and gently drying his wrist with a towel.

“It won’t go away mummy! I-I tried, I promise!” Louis sniffled, wiping at his eyes and pouting up at Jay. She raises her eyebrows and finally looks at the raw skin of his wrist, eyes widening at the sight of a name. All it says is “Harry” without a last name, but it’s better than nothing.

“Oh, honey, no, I’m not mad. This is wonderful. Why don’t you go to the kitchen and eat some cereal that I got out for you while I go find daddy, okay?” She kisses his forehead and sends him off toward the dining area with a reassuring pat to the bum before going to find Troy.

Louis is still incredibly confused about what’s going on—his mummy and daddy are telling him that there’s a name on his wrist, and that one day he’s going to love this person. But that can’t be true, because it’s a boy’s name on his wrist (“Harry,” his mum had said), and he doesn’t know anyone by that name in the first place.

Jay insists that the gender doesn’t matter, but the topic seems to make Troy incredibly uncomfortable. The three year old just shrugs it off, though, going upstairs to play when his parents are finally done trying to explain to him the concept of soul mates.

After that day, his parents fight… A lot. Louis hates it, especially when they argue at night and they think he’s asleep. It will start off as quiet, angry whispers, until they’re practically yelling at each other and he’s hiding under his Superman sheets with tears in his eyes. He doesn’t like it when his mummy and daddy fight.

One day in the middle of the summer, Louis wakes up and his daddy is just gone. Mummy tells him that he’s gone on a very long vacation, but he sees her empty wrist and he knows that’s not true. He knows his daddy is gone—he’s only a child, but he can tell because his mummy’s face looks so sad and her wrist is empty and that’s not supposed to happen.

It’s also strange when he’s six a new name suddenly appears on Jay’s wrist, a man named Mark this time. It takes a little while, but she finds him, and they do fall in love. Louis is confused, but his mummy is happy and that’s all that matters to him. And Mark is nice to him, doesn’t care that there’s a boy’s name on his wrist, and that makes him happy, too.

/ / /

When Louis is nine, he’s suddenly not an only child anymore, and he’s got two little sisters by the names of Charlotte and Felicite. They were both born with names on their wrists, both of them boys, and Louis decides he’s kind of glad that they’ll never have to go through what he did.

There’s also a little boy moving in next door. His name is Harry so of course his mum wants him to make friends, but Louis knows that it’s not his soulmate because the curly haired boy has a name on his wrist and it looks like it starts with an N. He goes to play with the boy, though, even though he’s still in primary school. 

Louis learns that the name on Harry’s wrist is “Nick Grimshaw,” and that there’s no way the little lad could be his soulmate anyway. He’s too shy, too happy all of the time, and he’s also too young.

/ / /

When Louis is sixteen, he’s got four best mates instead of one.

There’s Harry, of course, who he’s been kind of stuck with all these years (but in the best way). Then there’s Niall, a blonde-haired boy with bright blue eyes who’s from some part of Ireland and moved there last year. He’s in the same grade as Harry and sometimes the two are inseparable. There’s also Liam and Zayn, who are soul mates and have known it since they were ten and are sickeningly sweet together. Louis has known Zayn the longest, besides Harry of course, has known the boy since they were paired together in their third year. He’d been there when Zayn and Liam had met for the first time, when they realized they were soul mates, when they truly started to fall in love. He’s watched Zayn grow the most.

He loves all of his friends, but Harry has always had a special place in his heart. There’s always been a soft sort of fondness that he’s felt for the younger lad. So, really, it shouldn’t come as a surprise to him when he wakes up one day to that familiar itch on his wrist. And when he looks down, he practically has a mental break—because the name on his wrist is Harry Styles.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started writing this fanfiction, and i can't make any promises to you how often i will be posting chapters, but here's the prologue and let me know how you felt about it :-)


End file.
